Fallen Stars
by GlassSuicune
Summary: "Forgive me...for I have fallen... Please, I pray, let me rise again..." Takes place ten years after StarForce 3. Contains OCs, for those who don't like them... Rated for some blood, violence, and tone.
1. Fragments

Fallen Stars by GlassSuicune

Note: MegaMan belongs to Capcom. Miley Stelar, Megan, OmegaGirl, Lateralus, Aurora Stelar, Dragon-Heart, Dr. Souler Eclipse, and Magneto belong to me, GlassSuicune. Anyways, I've decided to be a weirdo and have just performed a (as I call it) Star Wars with this story. Basically what that means is, this story has like three other stories that take place before it, but I've decided to publish this one first. Why? I felt the story would have more of an impact if you guys didn't know all the events that led up to it. But don't worry, I'll provide as much info as I can on the previous adventures, without spoiling them royally, that is. Also, I plan on writing little oneshots based around a lot of the characters in here, so that you won't be completely left in the dark... I hope you like this. Now...

"This" is speech.

_'This' _is thought.

"_This"_ is telepathy.

_This _is narration, memory lane -when indicated, and emphasis ( during speech).

Chapter 1: Fragments.

_Miley's Point of View._

"Miley, are you okay?" the scientist asked. Fighting an unimaginable world of pain, I opened my eyes to look at him. Blood soaked his lab coat, and many cuts covered his body. And he was worried about me? I looked all around the both of us, seeing nothing but burnt trees and a wrecked bike. I could see smoke arising from a distant city.

From an explosion of some kind.

My tired eyes were wider then ever and I screamed to the scientist, "Dr. Eclipse! What happened here?" Dr. Eclipse eyed me with a puzzled look. "You don't remember?" he asked. I shook my head. Megan looked up at me from my now cracked Hunter Star, confusion covering her face. Dr. Eclipse sighed, "It's probably best you didn't, anyway."

I tried to get back on my feet, but pain attacked my entire body, forcing me back to the ground. I looked at my left hand, which had pieces of glass stuck in it. My other hand was severely cut and was bleeding slowly but surely. Dr. Eclipse noticed my left hand and began to remove the glass.

"Where's...Aurora?" I asked, wincing as the glass slid out. Dr. Eclipse was obviously trying to be gentle, but it wasn't working. "She's asleep right now," he answered, noticing my look, "She's fine, but I...agh! Don't know...how long..." Removing the last shard, he backed away and fell to the ground. He was obviously in pain.

"Doctor..." I groaned, struggling to keep my eyes open, "What's...wrong?" He looked up at me, his eyes meeting mine. "Miley... You're our only hope..." he said, his consciousness obviously fading.

"No I'm not... I'm useless..."

Dr. Eclipse looked at me. "You're not useless Miley..." he said, "You're MegaGirl... Please, if not for the world, do it for your brother... Stop Obli...vion..." Dr. Eclipse's silvery eyes closed and he was motionless. "Dr. Eclipse!" I cried, tears flowing from my eyes, "No..." Ignoring the stinging, I grabbed him with my left hand and began shaking him, "Wake up..." He wouldn't move.

I fought the tears as best I could, but it was all in vain. As I cried, a beeping noise came from my Hunter Star. I looked at it and saw under the card containing Dragon-Heart's data, a new card containing Souler's Wizard, Magneto. One look from the black and gray AM-ian let me know he downloaded himself onto my Hunter VG at his own free will. I turned my attention away from him and ripped some cloth from my jacket, before wrapping it around my hand. I then stood up rather painfully and walked to Aurora, and gingerly picked her up, careful not to wake her.

I took one last glance at Dr. Eclipse, pain eating at me. Megan and Magneto popped out of my Hunter Star and gazed upon the deceased scientist with sadness. Megan lowered her head while Magneto reached his clawy hand out to touch his former human partner's face, tears forming in his topaz eyes.

Dragon-Heart suddenly popped out, wondering what the other EM Wave aliens were doing. He was far too young to understand. Gingerly, I pulled out my Hunter Star and said, "Wizard Off!" Megan returned and Magneto took hold of Dragon-Heart, before returning himself. I then walked in the direction of the city, memories flowing back into my mind.

_ "Miley, stop!" MegaMan cried, nearing hysteria. MegaGirl eyed him with no emotion, and raised her MegaBuster in his direction. "Get...out...of...my...WAY!" she roared, blasting her brother and sending him careening into a building. He didn't move at all after that. MegaGirl grunted and walked away._

I blinked and shook the image out of my mind. I felt Aurora tremble in my arms slightly, but otherwise she remained still. Another memory flew across my eyes.

_ MegaGirl glared at the Cyber-Elf in front of her. "You..." she started, but trailed off. OmegaGirl backed away, sensing great hostility. "Why were you made?" MegaGirl roared, "To replace me?" OmegaGirl shook her head in denial. "Solo missed you greatly, Miley," she answered, "Everyone did. So Geo designed me..."_

I felt as if my heart had become heavier, as more realization dawned on me. The city was still faraway, but the memories of what happened there were right behind me.

_ "Now now, Miley. Let's be civilized about this." Lateralus said, grinning madly. MegaGirl held a Long Sword Card, ready to activate it at a moment's notice. Lateralus held his staff tightly and looked at the now ruined city that once proudly stood as Wilshire Hills. "Tell me Miley, how does it feel to have all that power?" he asked, "The power to control, to destroy..."_

I wanted to scream. Anything to get the memories out of my head.

_ Magnetron ran to MegaGirl. "Miley, please! This isn't you!" he cried. MegaGirl threw a Fire Boomerang at him. He pulsed out, avoiding the attack. Dr. Eclipse now stood in his place. "Miley, you can't do this," he pleaded, "This is what Lateralus wants!" When he received no response from MegaGirl, he cried, "Think of Aurora! She lost her twin brother!"_

I fell to my knees and stared at Aurora. Hot tears began to flow freely down my cheeks. She had finally woken up and she now stared at me. Her brown eyes held confusion, and she reached out her tiny hand, touching my wet cheek. "I'm sorry..." the words finally escaped my lips, "I'm so sorry..."

Is this what I had become?

I felt my body tremble and Aurora looked sad, as if sensing my despair. "Mimi?" she inquired. I got up and walked to the left, away from the city. Why should I go back? I destroyed so many...

I am a monster.

I walked through the burning parts of the forest, shielding Aurora from any possible harm. After what seemed like an eternity, the pain finally caught up to me and I collapsed.

_ The rain beat down on the ruins of Wilshire Hills in furious drops. Any survivors of the terrible battle were being rushed to the nearest city for medical care. Lateralus was long gone, but the scars of his presence haunted the city, the people...and MegaGirl herself. She stood all alone, no longer visible to normal human eyes. The rain washed away the blood on her wounds, and she fought with herself to say only one thing:_

"_Solo..."_

_ MegaGirl said nothing else. MegaMan, HarpNote, Rogue, Taurus Fire, Acid Ace, everyone she cared about...were gone, all because of her. She didn't deserve any mercy, she was content to drown in her misery. "Miley." a voice called. MegaGirl looked and saw Dr. Eclipse standing behind her, with Magneto hovering beside him._

_ "Stay away from me Souler!" MegaGirl shrieked, shrinking into a pathetic heap of red, "I'm a monster..." Magneto stared into Megan's eyes, sensing resentment towards her mistress in her eyes. Dr. Eclipse eyed MegaGirl with pity, "Miley, you're not a monster..."_

"_How can you say that? You saw what I did!"_

_ Dr. Eclipse shook his head. "Yes, I saw everything... You allowed Lateralus to control you..." he said, "This is not your fault, Miley! You were being used!" MegaGirl kept shaking her head in denial, while Megan swiped at Magneto to get him to go away. "No, I did it all out of anger and hatred..." she whimpered, "Lateralus had nothing to do with it..."_

"_So you think. Look at your hand."_

_ MegaGirl examined her right hand and saw a black and green spiral shape. "That is Lateralus' mark." Dr. Eclipse stated plainly. MegaGirl seemed unchanged by this new information. Dr. Eclipse grew sad when he realized she had made up her mind on who was to blame and would not sway from it. Megan returned to MegaGirl's Hunter Star and Magneto returned to Dr. Eclipse's, their discussion having ended._

_ MegaGirl fell to her knees. "I...I killed the one I loved..." she said, tears cascading down her cheeks. Dr. Eclipse held out his hand to her. "How can you be certain he is dead?"_

"_I..."_

"_Have faith Miley. Have faith."_

_ MegaGirl finally looked up at him. "What do you want from me?" she half-asked, half-cried, "Why won't you just leave me alone?" Dr. Eclipse leaned closer to her. "Because you have to live, Miley. With MegaMan gone, Lateralus is stronger and he will do terrible things to the people of this world." he answered._

_ Dr. Eclipse began to wipe the tears away and continued, "Not everyone deserves a second chance, I admit. But you do. You had no choice then to do what Lateralus told you to do. But now you can be free. Rid yourself of his terrible shackle, Princess of Fire!"_

I awoke when the feeling of warm cloth being set upon my forehead surged through me. My eyes scanned the area and I finally noticed an old man and woman looking at me. "Well now, Sleeping Beauty's finally awake!" the man laughed, "Tell me lass, how are you feeling?" I sat upright, keeping the cloth on my head, and answered, "I've been better, but thanks for asking."

"No problem at all, lass."

I took the time to examine myself. I was wearing a clean blue night-gown and I could see this couple had obviously taken a lot of their precious time to help me, as there were bandages all over me and I could tell certain cuts had been stitched. Why someone their ages would go out of their way for a complete stranger was beyond me. My eyes widened when I remembered Aurora.

"Where's Aurora? Is she safe? WHERE IS SHE?" I panicked. The woman gently pushed me down on the bed. "Careful now, or those stitches will open up," she said, "And is this Aurora the baby we found with you?"

"Yes! Is she okay?"

"Aye, she's just fine. Is she yours?"

"No, she's my niece."

"Ah, she certainly is a sweetheart."

The woman then walked over to a nearby cabinet, getting something. "What are your names?" I asked, not really thinking. "Most people know me as Dr. Light and this is my wife Cynthia," the man answered, "Now lass, what is your name?" My blood froze. It was basically common knowledge of who MegaGirl was now. Should I tell this man and woman?

"Is something wrong lass?" Dr. Light asked, worry covering his features. "I... You, um, won't judge me...when I tell you my name, right?" I asked shakily.

"Why would I judge someone based on their name?"

"My...my name is...Miley...Stelar..."

Dr. Light and Cynthia both looked taken aback by this information. "MegaGirl, then?" Dr. Light inquired. I gritted my teeth as tears of shame poured from my eyes. Dr. Light could tell he had gotten his answer and pulled out a handkerchief. He then proceeded to wipe away my tears, as so many people seemed to do.

"We heard all about what happened at Wilshire..." Dr. Light explained as Cynthia came back with some medicine, "We know fully well what occurred there..." Great discomfort overtook my body and I stared at Dr. Light, emotions washing over me continually... Anger...sorrow...regret... "I'm sorry..." the words escaped my lips again.

"I understand, but it isn't enough. It won't ever be enough."

I looked into his eyes and saw the seriousness in them. Seeing my expression, Dr. Light stated simply, "Actions speak louder than words, my dear. Think on that." With that, he turned off the light and went to leave, while Cynthia set whatever medicine it was on the table beside me, before following him, "You rest now." In a moment, they were gone. I laid my head on the pillow, not wanting to fall asleep.

I did.

_"MegaGirl..."_ a voice called. I looked around the twisted room, seeing nothing but skeletons in chains. I looked at my right wrist, seeing Megan looking at me with pure hatred from behind the screen. I tore myself away from her cold blue eyes and then saw Rogue standing in front of me, holding his sword in his hand.

He was one the one calling for me.

Swallowing hard, I backed away from him. "Solo, what are you doing?" I asked, fear building up inside of me. As I backed away, some shackles suddenly wrapped themselves around my wrists and ankles. I tripped and fell backwards on my rear, and Rogue walked closer, his eyes filled with malice. He pointed the tip of the sword at my throat.

"I don't care who label yourself as," he said, voice dripping with venom, "MegaGirl... Miley... You're still Lateralus' servant!" Blood slowly trickled from my neck and I again asked, shakier this time, "What are you doing?"

"What I should've done when I saw the mark on your hand!"

Before I could say anything, the sword left my throat and was then thrown at my chest, breaking through my armour and striking my heart. Waves of pain hit and blood poured from my mouth as I coughed and gagged. My EM Wave form dematerialized and I could see Megan staring at me with no sadness in her eyes.

Rogue glared at me and said coldly, "Painful, isn't it? You don't know the meaning of the word..." My lower lip trembled and then all thought was replaced by sheer agony as the blade was removed from my body. I barely registered hitting the floor and my blood splattering all over.

Just...darkness.

Note: There's Chapter 1. Review please? I admit this was pretty dark and bloodier than my other stories, but I felt it had to be. Anyways, I'm aware the Hunter Star isn't a very interesting name, but I'm horrible with coming up with names for such things. Suggestions would be appreciated.


	2. The AntiEM Wave Changing Movement

Note: MegaMan belongs to Capcom. Arthur Xavier, Calibur, Miley Stelar, Megan, Dr. Souler Eclipse, Probie, Pan, and Magneto belong to me.

Chapter 2: The Anti-EM Wave Changing Movement.

The robots examined the wounded young man at their feet, as the needles slid out of his skin and back into their guns by some magnetic force. A woman with violet hair and soulless yellow eyes watched them nearby. "Put the restraints on him and I'll handle his Wizard." she ordered. In a few seconds, glowing cuffs were around the man's wrists and the woman walked over to his Wizard, aiming her Hunter Star at him.

Laplace glared at the woman as she downloaded him onto her device and then turned him off, like she did to Mega, Lyra, and the two Cyber-Elves Pan and Probie. She then looked at the man whose limp and bloody body was still laying on the ground powerless. She immediately spat at him. "Solo, last Murian alive!" she mocked, "Not so great and powerful now, are we?"

The robots picked up Solo and loaded him into a capsule filled with a blue liquid. The capsule was then taken into a large truck, which contained more capsules with other people sealed inside them. The woman pulled out her Hunter Star and spoke into it, "Any others?" One of the robots on the other side of the transmission replied, "Negative. But there is a frequency in the electromagnetic world indicating a faint presence."

"It's probably that X-Calibur character. One of the few EM Wave humans to not register with the Satella Police. It's a shame he didn't, it would make bagging and tagging him a lot easier. Investigate that frequency further."

"Affirmative."

She ended the call. "Alright! Let's finish up here!" she yelled to the other robots. She took one last glance at the people contained in the capsules. Besides Solo, Geo and Sonia's pale bodies floated limply in their respective capsules, holding on to what shred of life they had left, while Pat, Miss Tia, and Jack were contained in the other capsules. The woman examined the list on her Hunter Star:

Acid Ace: Location Unknown.

Rogue: Captured.

MegaMan: Terminated.

HarpNote: Terminated.

Taurus Fire: Location Unknown.

MegaGirl: Believed to be Terminated.

Magnetron: Believed to be Terminated.

Cygnus Wing: Terminated.

Pandora: Captured.

Prometheus: Captured.

Wolf Woods: Location Unknown.

Gemini Spark: Captured.

The list went on and on... The woman smiled wickedly. Oblivion's anti-EM Wave Changing movement was going along just splendid. "When society is scared, they'll turn to anyone..." she started, "...And turn over anyone."

_Somewhere else..._

Arthur watched the scene unfold from atop a still intact building. "They're going to torture Solo, Patrick, Miss Tia, and Jack..." he grimaced, his yellow eyes holding a sad gleam, "And when they're done, they'll rip them apart..." The silvery horse-like Calibur suddenly appeared by his master's side. "Arthur, we must leave here quickly, or we shall suffer the same fate." he said bluntly, his golden waves being blown by the wind.

"But... can't we do something to help them?"

"Arthur, the glory days of X-Calibur are no more. We are not feared by Oblivion. We are not as strong as many once thought. Attempting a rescue is suicide. There will be a time to fight, but not here."

Arthur looked back at the truck, then to Calibur. "You're right. I guess all we can do is ride out this storm..." he said sadly. "The Oblivion robots are beginning an EM scan," Calibur started, "We must flee to the Wave Road." Arthur nodded, ran to the other end of the building, jumped off and cried, "EM Wave Change! Arthur Xavier On The Air!" He then grabbed Calibur and they merged, forming the silver and gold knight, X-Calibur.

X-Calibur hit the ground with a painful aftershock, but not nearly as painful if he were in human form. He readied his X-Blade and ran right as Oblivion robots discovered him and gave chase. He then beamed himself into the Wave Road, leaving the robots in the dust. He looked at them from the Wave Road, aware there were Predators that could fire upon him if he didn't move. So he blasted away at the speed of light, his heart bleeding for the ones he was leaving behind.

_Meanwhile..._

I stared at the TV in horror, and noticed Megan and Magneto were frightened as well. None of us could believe what the reporter dared to say: "After the mindless rampage of MegaGirl, the anti-EM Wave Changing group known as Oblivion is urging all good citizens to turn over any person who can EM Wave Change. They are also urging the government to pass a law banning all forms of EM Wave Changing."

It took all my power not to scream and lash out at something, thus opening my stitches. Dr. Light noticed my distress and asked, "Are you worried they'll come for you?" I looked at him and said, "I'm worried you'll turn me in. I am the one who went on the 'mindless rampage', after all."

"You don't come across as a bad person to me, lass."

I ignored him and looked at the TV, sanity leaving me. "Oblivion wants to lock up anyone who can EM Wave Change!" I screamed to high Heaven, "All because of me! I'm such a monster!" Dr. Light then slapped me, "Lass, don't ever talk like that again. You have no idea how powerful your words really are."

Once I regained my focus, I noticed the bandages around my arms turning red. "Now look at what you went and did!" Dr. Light cried, unwrapping one bandage to restitch the wound. Ignoring the slight pain, I saw on the news that Dr. Eclipse's body was found and that he would be cremated, according to his wishes in his will. I noticed Magneto's head had lowered, and Megan was trying to comfort him.

All. Because. Of. Me.

_Somewhere, at Echo Ridge..._

Zack eyed Luna with pity, as she cried until her eyes went dry. He held her handkerchief in front of her, "Luna, please. Stop crying." Luna looked up at him, "They took Pat! And you expect me to not be upset?"

"I understand Luna. But sitting here crying the day away isn't going to do him any good."

Luna held back her tears and said, "You're right..." Zack gave a slight smile, but it faded quickly. "Luna, you need to get out of here quickly," he began, "Oblivion will come for you, and Pat's sacrifice will be in vain..." Luna's eyes grew wide and she immediately pulled out her Hunter Star, yelling, "Wizard On!" Ophiuca appeared and looked at the humans worriedly.

All of a sudden, the door was kicked and knocked down. The woman and her robots barged in. "Luna Platz, you and your Wizard Ophiuca are coming with us!" she yelled forcefully. Luna inhaled deeply and ran to Ophiuca. "Transcode! Queen...! AGH!" she cried, as two needles pierced both of her shoulders. She fell to her knees in front of the snake-like FM-ian, who looked like she was on the brink of hysteria.

"No!" Zack cried, running to Luna's side, only to be knocked into the wall by a robot. He fell to the floor and wasn't able to move. He could only watch helplessly as his friends fought with the Oblivion officer and her robots. "STOP IT!" he screamed, but to no avail.

Ophiuca pulled out her flute and started playing, summoning some snakes. Before they could reach the woman, they were blasted into goo by the robots. The woman walked up to her, as she frantically tried to summon more snakes. "Don't even think about it, you abomination." the woman said sharply, pulling Ophiuca into her Hunter Star and turning her off.

The woman turned to the robots, who had put the restraints on Luna and were proceeding to carry her out of the condo. The woman grinned coldly, then looked at Zack. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood, or I would've had you arrested for assisting her and her alien friend." she said bluntly, walking out of the building with the robots.

Zack laid there in shock. One of his best friends since his childhood was taken away from him within the blink of an eye.

And he could do nothing about it.

Note: There's Chapter 2. I don't think this captured the same emotion the first one did, but this wasn't centered around Miley. Also, did anyone catch the point I tried to emphasize with the EM Wave human registration? Also, for anyone curious about the robots... They are equipped with numerous EM Wave technology, but as their bodies are made of metallic materials, they cannot enter the Wave Road. So, in a sense, they're a hybrid of robotic and EM Wave technologies... And the Predators... They are simply aerial fighters, controlled by Artificial Intelligence, capable of reducing their victims to a...very bloody mess. O.O


End file.
